gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Reuniting the Families
Reuniting the Families (Em português: Reunindo as Famílias) é uma missão do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dada ao protagonista Carl Johnson "CJ" pelo seu irmão, líder da Grove Street Families, Sean "Sweet" Johnson na sua casa, na Grove Street, em Los Santos. Missão Carl vai visitar Sweet e encontra ele junto com Big Smoke e Ryder. Assim que ele chega, Sweet desliga a TV e informa sobre a reunião de todos os setores da Grove Street, agora que a Seville Boulevards e a Temple Drive Families estão querendo a se unir novamente com a Grove Street Families. A reunião acontecerá no Jefferson Motel. Os quatro entram no carro do Sweet e vão até o local. Chegando, Sweet entra no motel e um pouco depois, a LSPD aparece. Eles quebram o encontro e desencadeia-se um tiroteio. Big Smoke e Ryder escapam, mas Carl entra no hotel e salva seu irmão. Chegando na laje, um helicóptero da polícia. Carl derruba o helicóptero e segue Sweet. Chegando na estrada, aparecem Smoke e Ryder. Ryder dá para Carl uma AK-47 e vai atirando nos policiais, na perseguição, a AK engasga, e por pouco, consegue escapar do "pássaro da polícia" e o carro perde o controle e rasga um outdoor que faz a propaganda da Sprunk. Os quatro saem do carro a tempo, enquanto o mesmo se choca com um Xoomer cheio de tanque de gasolina. A polícia sai fora, pensando que os quatro estão mortos e a missão é completada. Dicas *Se está com saúde muito baixa, há uma máquina de refrigerante Sprunk para recuperar a energia. Haverão prostitutas entrando nos quartos à medida que você se move a cada corredor. Entre nos quartos e as putas o beijarão para "agradecer ao CJ" e a saúde será completamente restaurada. *Você deve investir na SMG nesta missão. Objetivos da missão Para completar a missão, você deve seguir estes passos: *Entre no carro e leve os outros até o hotel. *Leve os outros até o hotel. *Entre no motel e salve Sweet. *Proteja Sweet e destrua o helicóptero. *Siga o Sweet. *Proteja o carro da polícia. Recompensa A recompensa por completar a missão é um aumento em respeito. A missão The Green Sabre é desbloqueada. Curiosidades *Na conversa, Ryder fala sobre a Oitava Guerra Mundial, que seria uma referência ao dublado do Ryder, MC Eiht (que tem a mesma pronúncia que eight, oito em inglês. *Antes de CJ e os outros se chocarem no outdoor, o outdoor dizia “A taste of things to come”, (Uma amostra do que está para vir). Uma referência ao o que iria acontecer em eventos futuros. *Na missão, os oficiais da SWAT usam SMGs, ao invés de Micro Uzis *Embora na missão, o Greenwood do Sweet se explode com o Tanker, ele continuará a aparecer na frente da casa do Sweet. *Quando Ryder e Smoke Chegam com o carro, estão usando uma AK 47, e dissem que pegaram com Emmet, porém o Emmet só disponibiliza 9mm, sugerindo que na versão beta, Emmet também disponibilizava outras armas. Galeria ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA2.jpg|A LSPD chegando no Motel Jefferson ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA3.jpg|A LSPD já atirando nos membros da Grove ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA4.jpg|O carro de Sweet se chocando com o outdoor ReunitingtheFamilies-GTASA5.jpg|Um Tanker explodindo depois que o carro do Sweet se choca com o mesmo Vídeo Missões para GTA San Andreas - Missões para Sweet - Reuniting the Families - PT-BR Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas